Jugando a ser
by Sharmylia
Summary: Shippou, Hashi y Ayame siguen con sus bromas amorosas, ahora es el turno de la 5ª víctima, pero el plan ha comenzado a salirse de sus manos...
1. ayame, una chica dificil de engañar

CAP.1  
  
----- AYAME, UNA CHICA DIFÍCIL DE ENGAÑAR... ----- * * * * *  
  
Nos encontramos en la época del Sengoku... Kagome aun no había llegado de su casa ya que les había dicho a sus amigos que esa semana tenia que rendir un importante examen. Inuyasha estaba enojado por eso y desde la partida de Kagome había estado esperándola, y los demás no lo habían visto.  
  
El monje Miroku intentaba conquistar a alguna muchacha de la aldea, y obviamente Sango estaba furiosa por ello.  
  
Además por los alrededores se encontraba Kouga; el lobo estaba esperando que Kagome regresara, esta vez estaba solo. Y eso no era todo la inocente Ayame había estado últimamente siguiendo a su querido Kouga y había llegado también a la aldea, pero nadie lo sabia.  
  
Pero ahora llego el momento de saber lo que estaba haciendo el espectacular, fuerte, impresionante y sobre todas las cosas pequeño Shippou- Chan. Pues les diré; en esos días Shippou se había sometido a un intenso entrenamiento bajo el mando del inigualable Hashi (el adorable mapache sirviente de Miroku) para perfeccionar su técnica de transformación, ya que como todos recordamos cuando se convierte en otra persona igual queda su colita.  
  
- maestro Hashi- dijo Shippou arrodillándose frente al mapache -por fin lo he logrado  
  
- de acuerdo, ahora que por fin dominas la técnica, vamos a hacer tu prueba final - contestó con un tono de sabiduría Hashi  
  
- eso quiere decir...!! -exclamo entusiasmado el zorrito  
  
- así es... -respondió Hashi -¡vamos a hacer bromas!  
  
... Kouga se encontraba medio escondido en el bosque del árbol sagrado, ya que aún no percibía el aroma de Kagome. Estaba distraído, tanto así que no sintió la presencia de un mapache y un pequeño zorrito.  
  
- maestro Hashi- consultó Shippou- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
- mira y aprende pequeño discípulo- contestó riéndose  
  
En ese momento Hashi tomó la forma de Ayame y salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kouga  
  
- ¡Kouga!- lo llamó "Ayame"  
  
- ¡pero que demonios haces aquí Ayame! - preguntó molesto Kouga -te he dicho que no me sigas  
  
- pero no seas tonto- contestó "ella" - yo no te estaba siguiendo, he venido a la aldea porque ahí se encuentra la persona que mas aprecio en el mundo...  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó asombrado Kouga - ¿¡ a que te refieres?!  
  
- tenías razón Kouga -contestó "Ayame" -lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, pero gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadero amor  
  
- ¡¿ no me digas que estás enamorada de ese cara de perro?! -dijo indignado el lobo  
  
- Como se te ocurre -contesto nervioso Hashi, dudando un momento - eeh... verás es... es... mmmm... ¡el gran monje Miroku!  
  
- ¡ese pervertido! -gritó estupefacto Kouga  
  
- si es él -respondió con unos ojos soñadores y juntando sus manos- se qué en el fondo es la mejor persona que puede haber, esa noche me juró bajo las estrellas que me sería fiel y nunca me engañaría o me haría sufrir...  
  
- ¡¿esa noche?!... espera... estamos hablando del monje Miroku?? -dijo extrañado él - eeeh Ayame, creo que no lo conoces muy bien  
  
- A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella -bueno ya tengo que irme  
  
- no espera primero tengo que hacerte entrar en razón- dijo deteniéndola  
  
- Hey! Suéltame -dijo algo preocupado Hashi- "tengo que pensar en algo"- se dijo a si mismo el mapache- ¡¡MIRA ESO, UN EXTRATERRESTRE Y UN DINOSAURIO BAILANDO MERENGUE EN LA CIMA DE ESA MONTAÑA!!  
  
- ¿dónde?- pregunto asombrado Kouga  
  
En esos momentos el gran Hashi se escapó y volvió al lado de su discípulo... Mientras tanto Kouga seguía buscado la escena  
  
- Oye Ayame no veo nada... ¿Ayame?... ¡demonios, se escapó!- se dio cuenta el gran jefe de los hombres lobos- tengo que encontrar a ese monje y matarlo antes que lastime a la pobre Ayame- diciendo eso se fue corriendo a buscar a Miroku  
  
- Maestro usted es un genio- halagó impresionado Shippou  
  
- Dime algo que no sepa- contestó orgullosamente Hashi- la parte "A" de nuestro plan ha sido hecha, ahora es tu turno  
  
- ¿quién es nuestra siguiente víctima maestro?- preguntó ansioso Shippou- Chan  
  
- Siento el olor de Ayame en los alrededores- contestó él- vamos a buscarla...  
  
Diciendo eso ambos fueron a su encuentro.  
  
...  
  
Ayame (la verdadera) sintió que su querido lobito se había dirigido a la aldea así que comenzó a acercarse mas  
  
- ¡Ayame!- la llamó "Kouga"  
  
- ¿Kouga?- lo reconoció extrañada Ayame  
  
- tengo algo importante que decirte- comenzó a decir Shippou- Ayame estoy enamorado de ti...  
  
- Oh Kouga! Es en serio??- exclamó emocionada Ayame- y tú... un momento tu no eres Kouga...  
  
Se hizo un silencio de muerte...  
  
- ¡Corre Shippou, corre!!!- grito a lo lejos Hashi- ¡corre por tu vida!  
  
Pero el consejo llegó demasiado tarde y Ayame sujetó al pequeño Kintsuke por la cola...  
  
- Creo que me debes una larga explicación pequeño- dijo diabólicamente Ayame  
  
- Suéltalo, por lo que más quieras suéltalo... es solo un pequeñito T-T- rogó Hashi arrodillado a los pies de la muchacha  
  
- Exijo una explicación...- contestó ella  
  
- Lo que pasa es que aprendí a transformarme completamente...!!!  
  
- Y yo soy su maestro...  
  
- Y decidimos divertirnos...  
  
- haciéndoles inocentes bromas a la gente...  
  
- por lo general no nos descubrían...  
  
- por favor no nos mates!!!- lloriquearon los dos a sus pies  
  
- Conque bromas eh?- comprendió Ayame  
  
- No le digas a nadie- rogó Shippou  
  
- No le digas a Kouga- pidió Hashi- seguramente nos hará sufrir si se entera  
  
- Ya engañaron a Kouga?- preguntó entusiasmada Ayame- y que le dijeron?  
  
- Nos transformamos en ti- respondió Hashi  
  
- Claro que no nos veíamos tan lindos como la verdadera...- agregó Shippou  
  
- Y le dijimos que estabas perdidamente enamorada del monje Miroku...  
  
- Y se puso muuuy celoso...  
  
- De verdad???- dijo asombrada pero feliz- de acuerdo con una condición no los delato...  
  
- cual?- preguntaron juntos tanto discípulo como maestro  
  
- los ayudaré... y yo seré la jefa aquí- propuso con un tono de superioridad la muchacha  
  
- si señora!!!- aceptaron los dos  
  
- Hashi dime, que haremos ahora?- preguntó Ayame  
  
- como la parte B del plan fracasó por la sabiduría, astucia e ingenio de nuestra señora...- dijo al mismo tiempo halagando Hashi- pasmos a la parte C  
  
- Y quién es la víctima maestro??- preguntó entusiasmado Shippou-Chan  
  
- La víctima es..  
  
CONTINUARÁ... * * * * Hola! Espero que pequeño capítulo les haya gustado, no lo hice sola saben ya que Sango_Chan me ayudó a arreglar algunas partes  
  
Ahora en el próximo capítulo las víctimas serán Miroku e Inuyasha... NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER!!!!  
  
Por favor manden reviews  
  
Se despide Mysao  
  
Y yo!!!!! (Sango_Chan) No quiero permanecer en el anonimato T-T 


	2. los celos de miroku

CAP. 2  
  
.......................... LOS CELOS DE MIROKU ............................ * * * * * ... - Y quién es la víctima maestro??- preguntó entusiasmado Shippou-Chan  
  
- La víctima es... ...  
  
- la víctima es su excelencia el monje Miroku- informo Hashi al equipo  
  
- de acuerdo!- aceptó Ayame- manos a la obra!!  
  
Dicho esto los tres se dirigieron a la aldea...  
  
...  
  
- disculpe bella dama, ¿quisiera usted tener un bello hijo mío?- preguntaba como todos sabemos... el monje Miroku  
  
- pero excelencia que cosas dice?!- decía sonrojada una tipa X de la aldea  
  
...  
  
- señora Ayame, mire ahí esta!!- indicó Shippou  
  
- bien hecho- lo felicitó ella- ¿quién de los dos efectuará la parte "C" del plan?  
  
- mi discípulo Shippou lo hará- contestó el maestro  
  
- entonces ve con Dios y por tu propio bien no falles...- lo envió ella  
  
Dicho esto Shippou tomó la forma de Sango y se dirigió donde el monje, el cual había quedado solo...  
  
- excelencia!- lo llamo "Sango"  
  
- eh! Sango...- lo saludo nervioso Miroku- para que sepas yo estaba conversando tranquilamente con esa señorita...  
  
- no sea mentiroso- rió Shippou- se exactamente de lo que estaban hablando  
  
- Sanguito no te enojes... no lo hice con malas intenciones- explico preocupado el monje  
  
- enojarme, porque habría de enojarme?- preguntó inocentemente "ella"  
  
- Sango... te encuentras bien??  
  
- por supuesto, mejor que nunca- dijo sonriente la falsa Sango- a decir verdad, le tengo una maravillosa noticia Houshi-Sama  
  
- una noticia, de que se trata?- preguntó extrañado él  
  
- verá... excelencia, hoy me he enterado que...- dijo Shippou tratando de ponerle suspendo a la situación- estoy embarazada...  
  
- ...  
  
- eeeh... Houshi-Sama? Se encuentra bien?  
  
- ...  
  
- hoola???  
  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ QUÉ???!!!  
  
- pero porqué grita tanto?- preguntó casi sorda "Sango"  
  
-... pero??!!... pero??!!... cuando?... cómo?... porqué.. ¿¿¿¡¡¡ QUIÉN ES EL PADRE???!!!  
  
- aaah... eso no se lo voy a decir- rió juguetonamente "ella"- solo le diré que es alguien que ambos conocemos  
  
- no me digas que es Inuyasha!!!!!!???- consultó nervioso Miroku  
  
- no, no es él... no sea tonto... bueno, ya me tengo que ir ¡adiós!  
  
Y Shippou se alejó dejando a un perturbado, asombrado y estupefacto Miroku. En pocas palabras... misión cumplida!!!  
  
- Felicitaciones discípulo Shippou!!- celebraba Hashi  
  
- estuviste estupendo!- lo felicitaba Ayame  
  
- no sigan que me sonrojo ^///^  
  
Tan felices estaban los tres que no sintieron que la persona menos pensada se había encontrado con ellos...  
  
- Ayame? Qué haces acá??  
  
- Sango!!- gritaron los tres pegando un salto  
  
- se encuentran bien?  
  
- eeeh... si!- contestaron nuevamente juntos  
  
- qué hacen escondidos acá??  
  
- estabamos... bueno estabamos... espiando al monje Miroku!!- inventó rápidamente el mapachito  
  
- y porque?  
  
- porque...- dudó Shippou-Chan  
  
- porque ha estado diciendo cosas muy extrañas sobre ti- contestó Ayame  
  
- que tipo de cosas!!!??- preguntó nerviosa y asustada Sango  
  
- anda diciendo que estás embarazada de otro hombre que no es él- le avisó Shippou  
  
- pero que tonterías anda diciendo!!- exclamó horrorizada Sango  
  
- lo acabamos de ver, y déjame decirte algo... él esta muuuy celoso- agregó Ayame  
  
- celoso?? Eso es cierto?- preguntó sonrojada la joven exterminadora  
  
- así es Sanguito- le dijo Shippou  
  
- yo que tú aprovecharía eso ^^- le aconsejó Ayame  
  
Luego de eso los tres salieron corriendo de ahí...  
  
- Sango! Te encontré- la llamó Miroku  
  
- excelencia... - lo reconoció ella- qué le sucede?  
  
- Sango, no me digas qué el padre de tu hijo es ese terrateniente que te propuso matrimonio...  
  
- claro que no!!!! Yo ni siquie...- en ese momento la voz de Shippou y de Ayame aparecieron es su cabeza...  
  
"Está muuuy celoso" "yo que tú aprovecharía" "Está muuuy celoso" "yo que tú aprovecharía" "Está muuuy celoso" "yo que tú aprovecharía"  
  
- eeeh... no, no lo es... vamos! Excelencia esfuércese un poco- le informó Sango, y se retiró con una sonrisa  
  
...  
  
- Muy bien! Un poco mas y nos descubren- decía Ayame algo cansada por la rápida "huida"- pero no pasó nada, así que sigamos con el plan  
  
- Ahora llevaremos a cabo la parte "D" del plan- dijo Hashi- y la víctima es el joven Inuyasha  
  
- de acuerdo Hashi, te lo encargo...  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, esperando la llegada de Kagome, pero lo que no sabía es que una falsa Kagome se acercaba hacia donde él estaba...  
  
- Inuyasha!- lo llamó "Kagome"  
  
- y tú cuando llegaste?- consultó extrañado él  
  
- hace poco- dijo "ella"- Inuyasha, tengo algo importante que decirte...  
  
- de que se trata?  
  
- es muy importante, tal vez sea la cosa más significativa que he dicho en toda mi vida...  
  
- de acuerdo, dímela- dijo entusiasmado Inuyasha bajando del árbol  
  
- sabes? Esto nunca se lo había dicho antes a un hombre!!...  
  
- Kagome de qué se trata O///o- dijo sonrojándose, al imaginarse lo que esta diría  
  
- es tan importante... seguramente jamás diré algo así...  
  
- ya dímelo!!!!!!- le pedía completamente impaciente  
  
- lo qué pasa es que es TAN importante...  
  
- dímelo de una maldita vez!!!!!!!- gritó ya furioso  
  
- Inuyasha... sabes?, tengo sentimientos- dijo dolida "Kagome"- yo también lloro...  
  
- no... espera... Kagome no llores... esa no era mi intención, pero me estabas volviendo loco  
  
- eres un insensible!...- gritó "ella" dejando caer sus lágrimas  
  
- no... yo lo sie... sien...- (por favor entiendan al pobre Inuyasha disculparse atenta contra su naturaleza y en este momento se encuentra peleando contra su orgullo)  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera intentar disculparse "la muchacha" ya se había ido...  
  
- Kagome espera!!!- gritó corriendo detrás de ella  
  
- Hashi, escóndete acá!!- lo llamo Ayame  
  
Y sucedió justo a tiempo, ya que Inuyasha pasó justo por ahí...  
  
- Kagome!! Donde estás Kagome??!!- decía el Hanyou  
  
- casi siento pena por el señora- dijo algo sentimental Shippou  
  
- descuida Shippou, en el amor hay que jugar rudo... si no duele no sirve- dijo Ayame- además por lo que me han contado, Inuyasha es más cruel con Kagome...  
  
- ah verdad!! Se me olvidaba el cadáver andante (todos sabemos que es la perra, perdón Kykio...) recordó el pequeño Kintsuke  
  
- señora, es hora que pasemos a la parte "E" del plan- sugirió Hashi  
  
- una pregunta, ¿vamos a hacer todas las letras del abecedario?- consultó Ayame  
  
- si... ¿le molesta?  
  
- oh no para nada! Solo preguntaba...  
  
- como iba diciendo, es el turno de mi discípulo Shippou para actuar- señaló el mapache- la víctima será...  
  
- ay no... tiene que ser ella??- lloriqueo Shippou-Chan  
  
- eso me temo pequeño- dijo profundamente la muchacha- cuento contigo soldado??... * * * * *  
  
Mysao: Ya llevamos dos capítulos!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿quiénes son las mejores? Nosotras oh si!  
  
Sango_Chan: ya contrólate mujer por Kami ¬¬  
  
Mysao: discúlpame... bueno ya volviendo a la realidad, sabemos que hicimos el capítulo endemoniadamente corto, pero como somos diabólicas no hay ningún problema ^o^  
  
Sango_Chan: yo solo quiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews no saben cuando les agradezco a los que escribieron me dan una razón para vivir T-T  
  
Mysao: contrólate ¬¬ muestra un poco de dignidad por Dios  
  
Sango_Chan: créeme hace mucho que la perdí ^o^  
  
Mysao: volviendo al tema... realmente agradecemos los reviews y les pedimos que lean el próximo capítulo  
  
Sango_Chan: y envíen mas reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mysao: y como hoy día estoy de muy buen humor ^^...  
  
Sango_Chan: uy si... y Miroku no es un hentai ¬¬  
  
(Mysao golpea brutalmente a Sango_Chan... se ve sangre...)  
  
Sango_Chan: XoX  
  
Mysao: como decía ^^... esta vez no diremos nada del próximo capítulo  
  
Sango_Chan: solo que la próxima víctima es...  
  
(se escucha otro golpe...)  
  
Sango_Chan: (una vez más) XoX  
  
Mysao: hasta la próxima!!!... y no se preocupen por Sango_Chan, hay un buen hospital como a 50 km de aquí...  
  
Sango_Chan: help T-T... te denunciare a maltratos infantiles ¬¬.  
  
Mysao: (mirada diabólica)  
  
Sango_Chan: eeeh... chaito!!!!!!!!!! (esta se aleja a toda velocidad de una Mysao armada con un mazo gigante al estilo de Akane)  
  
Se despide Mysao  
  
Y yo!!!!!  
(Sango_Chan)  
No quiero permanecer  
en el anonimato T-T 


	3. las lagrimas de kagome y el rival imagin...

CAP.3  
  
................... LAS LAGRIMAS DE KAGOME Y EL RIVAL IMAGINARIO DE  
MIROKU...............  
  
...  
  
- como iba diciendo, es el turno de mi discípulo Shippou para actuar- señaló el mapache- la víctima será...  
  
- ay no... tiene que ser ella??- lloriqueo Shippou-Chan  
  
- eso me temo pequeño- dijo profundamente la muchacha- cuento contigo soldado??...  
  
...  
  
- si señora, no se preocupe- suspiro resignado Shippou  
  
- y dónde se encuentra ahora ella?- consultó Ayame  
  
- lo más probable es que ahora este regresando de su casa- respondió Hashi- debemos dirigirnos en donde se encuentra el pozo  
  
Kagome subía con dificultad hacia la salida del pozo, ya que su mochila estaba mas pesada de lo normal (si eso es posible ¬¬U)  
  
- me pregunto en donde se encontrara en estos momentos Inuyasha, por lo general me ayuda a subir esta mochila...  
  
- ahí esta, miren!!- indico Ayame- de acuerdo Shippou ve y hazme sentir orgullosa  
  
El pequeño zorrito dio un suspiro y tomó la forma de Inuyasha  
  
- "aquí voy"- suspiro él- ¡ah, por fin llegaste!- dijo saliendo de su escondite hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha  
  
- Inuyasha- lo reconoció contenta ella- dime, que te sucede? Por qué me hablas así?  
  
- te demoraste mucho!- contestó "Inuyasha"  
  
- a que te refieres? Me demore solo dos días  
  
- eeeeh... bueno- dijo mientras intentaba inventar otra excusa- tú... eres... bueno tu... eres una tonta!  
  
- oye que te pasa?!- pregunto molesta y ofendida  
  
- eres muy tonta... y... eres tonta... y que no se te olvide... eres tonta!!!- dijo llorando interiormente Shippou- "Kagome, tu no eres tonta, pero si no le hago caso a la señora esta me matará"  
  
- mira Inuyasha, yo no te hice nada para que me ofendieras... aquí el único tonto eres tu!!!  
  
- tienes razón... además no eres solo tonta, eres mala, perversa, gritona y FEA  
  
- FEA?????!!!!!- le gritó indignada Kagome- oh Inuyasha, créeme que no vivirás para volver a decirlo... OSUWARI!!!  
  
--- silencio absoluto ----  
  
Kagome miraba sorprendida a "Inuyasha", mientras que el inocente Shippou no entendía nada, y miraba hacia todos lados esperando que ocurriera algo... hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía  
  
- "es cierto!, cuando kagome dice abajo, Inuyasha queda estampado en el piso". Recordó el pequeño, acto seguido fingió caerse al piso- "espero que se la crea T-T"  
  
- Inuyasha, sé que fue fingido... porqué ya no resultan los osuwaris?? Aún tienes el collar...  
  
Shippou comenzó a sudar, y se paró inmediatamente...  
  
- "piensa Shippou, piensa"- se decía a si mismo- "la señora me va a matar, la señora me va a matar... a menos que..." Así es, ya no funcionan!!! Ja ja ja, ahora soy invencible y en tu cara Kagome!!! Lero lero- dijo sacando la lengua en señal de burla- ya no me puedes hacer nada... y todavía eres tonta, perversa, gritona y fea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dicho esto Shippou salió corriendo como el diablo  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARME!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!- gritó Kagome soltando algunas lágrimas...  
  
- así se hace Shippou!- lo felicitó Hashi  
  
- pero porque lloras?- pregunto preocupada Ayame  
  
- le dije tonta a Kagome ToT- lloraba el pequeño- y ella no es fea!!  
  
- vamos pequeñito todo es por el nombre del amor, además sabemos dos cosas: 1 ella no es ni fea ni tonta cierto?  
  
El pequeño Kintsuke asintió  
  
- y segundo: ella no sabe que ese Inuyasha eras tú o no?- le sonrió juguetonamente Ayame  
  
Dicho esto la mirada del pequeño se iluminó y dijo  
  
- es cierto!! Kagome se enojara con el orejas de perro y no conmigo ^o^  
  
- si es cierto ^^U- le respondió la muchacha  
  
...  
  
- anciana kaede!!- la llamó Sango, entrando a la cabaña de la vieja o momia (como prefieran llamarla ^^)  
  
Pero al entrar se encontró con un espectáculo extraordinario; toneladas y toneladas de pergaminos se veían esparcidos por todo el lugar, y en el centro de todo esto se hallaba cierto monje con una pluma en la mano; Miroku estaba demasiado concentrado escribiendo en los dichos pergaminos que no notó la presencia de la exterminadora hasta que...  
  
- eeeh... nop no está aquí... creo que mejor me marcho- dijo rápidamente ella, tratando de huir de aquel extraño lugar  
  
- un momento Sanguito- la detuvo el monje- tienes que leer esto  
  
- todo eso!! Y que es?- pregunto extrañada  
  
- todos, absolutamente todos los nombres de aquellos hombres, demonios, espíritus, hanyous que hemos conocido ambos- respondió el monje- uno de estos debe ser el padre de tu hijo  
  
- ...- Sango no sabía que decir- "el pobre se volvió loco"  
  
Sango dio un suspiro y comenzó a leer los nombres, soporto toda esas estupideces hasta que...  
  
- JAKOTSU!!!!! ( a los que no sepan Jakotsu es ese tipo del grupo Shichinintain que es homosexual, gay o maricón; como ustedes prefieran, que estaba enamorado de Inuyasha y le gustaba Miroku ^^U)- gritó una indignada, furiosa y ofendida Sango- ESTAS LOCO MIROKU!!!!!!!!- una vez dicho esto la muy molesta exterminadora abandonó la cabaña  
  
- Sanguito espera!- pidió Miroku- un momento... acaso me llamo por mi nombre?? Siiii!!!- celebró él- digan lo que digan eso es un avance!! ^o^  
  
Pero dentro de poco se dio cuenta que Sango ya estaba muy lejos y él seguía celebrando un verdadera estupidez (bueno no tanto ^^)  
  
- Pero que diablos estoy haciendo...- decía el monje mientras se dirigía a la salida- San...  
  
- Al fin te encuentro desgraciado- lo interrumpió Kouga, haciendo su gloriosa reaparición en nuestro finc (siiii!!! ^o^)  
  
- Oh! Pero si es Kouga... mucho gusto, con tu premiso...- lo saludó rápidamente y a la vez impaciente  
  
- espera, tengo que hablar contigo!  
  
- de acuerdo pero rápido... tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer!- le contestó el monje  
  
- me da igual... como te atreves a decirle eso a Ayame!!!!- le gritó enojado el muchacho  
  
- Ayame? Ah! se refiere a esa simpática y bella jovencita- dijo con unos ojos libidinosos el Houshi- Ah! veo que por fin ustedva a corresponderle sus sentimientos ^^  
  
- no digas estupideces O///o- le gritó sonrojado- vine para golpearte por las mentiras que le dijiste  
  
- lo siento mi estimado amigo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está hablando, yo aún no he tenido el privilegio de hablar a solas con la adorable joven Ayame  
  
- y ahora lo niegas bastardo insensible!! Y eso que ella vino aquí a verte!!  
  
- no entiendo a que se refiere- contestó extrañado el monje  
  
- tu le prometiste amarla por siempre!! Y la pobre está toda ilusionada!! Eres un maldito desgraciado!- contestó indignado Kouga  
  
- ey espera... creo que si no me falla la memoria el que le hizo eso a la señorita fuiste tu ¿o no?- recordó Miroku  
  
Kouga lo miro con cierto recelo- "oh, es cierto... la promesa del arcoiris lunar, no se me olvido! lo que sucede es que... se me borró de la memoria temporalmente! Aunque lo que este le hizo es peor, digo, él le juró amor eterno! Y eso que él es un degenerado hentai... aunque creo que yo le dije algo peor! Después de todo le prometí que si tenía algún problema ella podría buscarme y casarse conmigo- recordó él- pero este le prometió serle fiel por siempre, cuando en verdad está detrás de todas las mujeres que se le cruzan... pero ella me dijo que por mi promesa aguantó aquel duro entrenamiento en las montañas y yo lo único que hice fue negar todo... un momento! Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella!!?? Creo que después de todo yo estoy..."- Kouga ya estaba comprendiendo todo cuando...- un momento! Dónde está ese maldito monje!?  
  
Kouga se había tardado tanto en recapitular y pelear con su subconsciente, que no se había percatado que Miroku ya no estaba en la cabaña...  
  
...  
  
- "como nunca lo pense!!!!"- se decía a si mismo un enojado Miroku- por supuesto! Kouga debe ser él el padre... después de todo es el único faltante en mi lista... "debo encontrar a Sango pronto"  
  
Se detuvo rápidamente, ya que acercándose al río se encontró con la persona a quién buscaba...  
  
- Sango...  
  
Esta al oír su nombre volteó, solo para encontrarse con...  
  
- Houshi-Sama...- alcanzó a decir ella  
  
........... CONTINUARÁ...........  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sango_Chan: Hola a todos!!!! Muchas gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de la historia ^^ y también por sus maravillosos reviws ToT ejem.. Bueno lo que sucede es que Mysao tiene mucha flojera y no quiere hablar ¬¬ por eso estoy yo!! Su leal y fiel servidora Sango_Chan!!! Bueno para el siguiente capítulo habrán aún más malentendidos y unas pésimas respuestas... eso es todo lo que Mysao me autorizó a decirles T-T pero sigan leyendo!! Y porfis manden reviws que alegran mi patética y aburrida vida ToT Cuidense!!!!!!!  
  
Se despide Mysao  
  
Y yo!!!!!  
(Sango_Chan)  
No quiero permanecer  
en el anonimato T-T 


End file.
